Child Play
by It'sOnlyForever.x
Summary: A story of love, that held out to the end. Rated for violence and sad themes.


Child play

"Bang! Bang! You're dead!" The young blonde boy shouts gleefully as he dodges around his father towards his friend. The second boy shakes his head vehemently, and runs toward the door, only to be blocked by his mother.

"Merlin, please! What have I told you about running in the house? Why don't you and Arthur go outside if you can't behave yourselves?"

Merlin mumbled something about how the two of them had been intending to go out, but they had to make sure the coast was clear from snipers and that he wouldn't expect a silly old woman like his mother to understand; however since most of the speech had been delivered into his sleeve, Hunith simply raised her eyebrows and pointed to the door. She then turned to Arthur's father and laughed apologetically.

"Kids eh?" Uther nodded stiffly, clearly uncomfortable to be in the whole situation. From outside, the cries of 'Bang, bang, you're dead' could be heard through the glass door, and Hunith smiled to herself. For all their aggravation, nothing could replace the love of a child.

***

Fifteen years later, an apartment on the Camelot Estate* in south London.

Merlin groaned and rolled over, disentangling himself from Arthur's arms. He smiled as he remembered their childhood, how they had been best friend's since aged four, and from that, their relationship had grown into…this. He glanced over at the clock, it was already past lunchtime!

"Happy Valentine's Day" He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Arthur's eyes snapped open, and he grinned, pulling Merlin in for a kiss. After laying like this for a number of minutes, they hauled themselves out of bed.

"What do you want to do today then?" Arthur asked Merlin sleepily. "I hear the film 'Valentine's Day' is supposed to be quite good?"

"Oh right what's that about the-…" Merlin trailed off as the blonde young man gave him a strange look.

"Your stupidity still astounds me after all these years you know Merlin." Arthur teased.

"Prat…" Merlin responded, his mind not up to wit this soon after waking up.

Half an hour later, and the two of them were walking hand in hand out of the estate. Some teenagers in hoodies approached them.

"Fucking shit fag" the leader snarled at them. Merlin and Arthur tried to push past, but found their way had been blocked by the teenager and his friends.

"L-leave us alone!" Merlin stammered, made nervous by these kids who were obviously much tougher than himself. Arthur simply glared at them.

"You know what we do to queer fuckers like you?" the teenager sneered, and he leaned forward and whispered into Merlin's ear. The young man's eyes widened, and as the gang swaggered off, he pulled Arthur forwards, hurrying towards the cinema, the teenagers' catcalls and threats following them.

Once the film had finished, Arthur suggested going out for dinner, and Merlin agreed. For over an hour the two of them enjoyed a romantic meal, remembering past experiences, and envisioning what could be yet to come.

"I say we retire to Yorkshire!" Merlin laughed, but Arthur shook his head, shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm telling you Merlin, it's Barbados or nothing!" The two of them dissolved into fits of giggles, causing them to attract many stares. But they didn't care.

"I love you." Merlin said, suddenly sobering up.

"I love you too." Arthur smiled.

It was dark by the time they got back to the flat, both men were slightly drunk, yet happy to be with each other. Arthur swore as he remembered he had left his key inside, and after much confusion, Merlin realised he had left his at the restaurant, taking it out of his bag when paying, then forgetting to return it.

"Wait here." Merlin grinned, giving Arthur a peck on the cheek, "I'll be two minutes." Then he ran off.

As he drew near the edge of the estate, he saw the same gang of boys approach him. He tried to hurry past, but it was too late, they had seen him, just as he had seen them, and what they were holding.

Bang, bang. You're dead.

END

**So! Depressing or what! It started out with me intending to write a cheerful romance fic and descended into…well that! **

**Please tell me what you think in a review! I'll return the favour! **

**Hugs and cookies, Ellie xx**

***Camelot Estate is fictional, London is not **


End file.
